Fusión y confusión
by arsazu1985
Summary: Cuando el nuevo invento del Dr. Nefario crea un enorme problema para Gru y sus hijas ¿cómo le harán para solucionarlo?
1. Inventos, secretos y sorpresas

_Hola a todos, gracias a las personas que me han mandado sus reviews y me han agregado como uno de sus autores favoritos; en esta ocasión escribiré mi primer fanfic en español y de más de un capítulo porque éste sí será un poco más largo; una vez más gracias y espero disfruten este nuevo fanfic._

**Fusión y confusión**

**Capítulo 1: Inventos, secretos y sorpresas.**

Era un viernes soleado, casi la una de la tarde y Gru esperaba afuera de una escuela privada muy grande junto a su auto tan grande como un tanque; las personas a su alrededor trataban de evitar acercársele, aunque ellos no lo conocían presentían con sólo verlo que no era nada preferible hablar con él.

La clásica mirada tosca e indiferente de Gru sólo cambió cuando vio salir del edificio a sus 3 niñas; hace casi un año que las vidas de Gru y ellas cambiaron por completo; Margo, Edith y Agnes por fin pertenecían a una familia y Gru se convirtió en jefe de ella. Aunque lo más importante también fue saber que su madre y él tenían una relación madre-hijo como siempre lo había querido; al menos su madre lo respetaba más y se dirigía hacia él con un poco más de dulzura; algo que en los años de fechorías que Gru nunca logró.

Cuando las niñas lo vieron esperándolas corrieron hacia él y Gru se inclinó con sus brazos muy abiertos para abrazarlas.

Gru: (abrazándolas) Hola niñas, ¿cómo les fue hoy?

Niñas: Muy bien, papá.

Gru: ¿y bien? ¿Cómo les fue en sus exámenes? Sé que hoy les darían las calificaciones finales.

Los rostros de Agnes y Margo seguían felices pero el de Edith cambió por uno de nerviosismo.

Margo: A mí me fue muy bien papá, aquí está mi boleta.

Gru observó la boleta y no pudo evitar sonreír, Margo siempre destacaba en cada materia y estaba en el cuadro de honor cada mes, sus calificaciones eran sólo nueves o dieces.

Gru: Muy bien Margo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Margo: Gracias papá.

Agnes: A nosotros nos pidieron decir todo el abecedario de corrido y fui de las pocas que lo logró; me dieron esta paleta y una estrellita en la frente, mira papi.

Era verdad, Agnes tenía pegada una estrella color dorado en su frente.

Gru: Qué bien Agnes, te felicito.

De pronto, volteó a ver a Edith quien tenía su mirada baja y moviendo un pie como si quisiera hacer un hoyo en el suelo.

Gru: ¿y a ti, Edith? ¿Cómo te fue?

Ella no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir viendo al suelo y mover más el pie.

Gru: Vamos hija, te prometo que no me enojaré contigo y mucho menos a gritarte.

Edith: (alzando la vista) ¿En verdad lo prometes?

Gru: Sí, Edith; te lo juro.

Entonces Edith sacó su boleta y se la dio a su padre pero volvió a bajar su mirada; sus calificaciones, aunque no eran tan excelentes como las de Margo, no eran tan malas; de hecho, eran mucho mejores que las que tuvo al inicio del año.

Gru: Bueno…, no están nada mal Edith, veo que mejoraste en Historia y Geografía.

Edith: Sí, es que estas semanas vimos mucho sobre las grandes guerras en la historia y sabes que ese tema me gusta mucho.

Gru rio un poco con ese comentario y siguió viendo la boleta, notó que la única nota baja seguía siendo en Matemáticas, no estaba reprobada pero nunca sacaba más de 8 en ella.

Gru: Tu único punto débil son las matemáticas hija, pero si te soy sincero yo también tuve problemas con ellas a tu edad; te ayudaré después.

Gru le devolvió su boleta y les sonrió.

Gru: Bueno niñas, veo que lo han hecho muy bien así que creo que se han ganado un premio; ¿qué les parece si el domingo vamos a Divertilandia para celebrar?

Niñas: SIIIIIIII, GRACIAS PAPÁ

Y las niñas volvieron a abrazar a Gru.

Gru: (feliz) Muy bien niñas, vámonos a casa.

Los 4 se dirigieron al enorme vehículo y se dirigieron a su hogar, cuando llegaron ahí y entraron a la sala Edith tocó la espalda de Gru

Gru: ¿Sí Edith? ¿Qué quieres?

Edith: Papá, ¿Crees que podemos pedir pizza para comer ahorita?

Gru: ¿Por qué no? Creo que también se lo merecen

Edith: Sí, ¿con queso extra?

Gru sonrió y contestó: ¡Uy! Así sí me lleno

Edith: (Feliz) ¡Genial, gracias papá!

De repente, la televisión de la sala se encendió sola y apareció el Dr. Nefario en ella.

Agnes: Mira papi, el tío Nefario está en la tele

Gru: Hola Dr. Nefario ¿Qué sucede?

Nefario: Gru, necesito que vengas al laboratorio de inmediato, tengo un nuevo invento que mostrarte; pero por favor, ven solo.

Gru: Entiendo doctor, iré enseguida

La tele se apagó y Gru agarró el control para activar el túnel al laboratorio.

Edith: Oye papá, ¿puedo ir contigo?

Gru: Lo siento Edith, pero ya oíste al Dr. Nefario, debo ir solo, además las últimas veces que has estado ahí terminaste destruyendo muchas cosas y además en algunas casi sales herida.

Edith: Vamos papá, te prometo que no tocaré nada esta vez.

Gru: (serio) No Edith; es mi última palabra, no quiero que bajes a menos que te lo diga y vengas conmigo; lo digo en serio, si te atreves a desobedecerme te castigaré con no ir a Divertilandia ¿entendido?

Edith entendió por su mirada y el tono de su voz que era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

Edith: (mirada baja) está bien papá, ya entendí.

Gru: Bien hija, estás advertida.

Gru sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo dio a Margo.

Gru: Tomen, encarguen la pizza y aquí tienen para pagar; volveré en una hora máximo.

Gru activó el pasadizo y bajó al laboratorio no sin antes recordarle con la mirada a Edith que la mantendría vigilada.

Al llegar al laboratorio Gru vio que Nefario ya lo esperaba

Dr. Nefario: Qué bueno que hayas llegado Gru ¿viniste solo como te dije?

Gru: Sí doctor ¿cuál es ese nuevo invento que mencionó?

Nefario: Acompáñame, necesito decirte algo primero.

Gru: Está bien, vamos

Nefario: ¿Sabes? He notado que en todos estos años hemos inventado un sinfín de máquinas y armas; y he notado que muchas de ellas las hemos dejado en el olvido, sólo han venido ocupando espacio y acumulando polvo, así que inventé algo que nos ayudará no sólo a liberar espacio sino también a crear nuevas e increíbles armas.

Gru entonces vio lo que parecía un túnel parecido al que usa para ir al laboratorio sólo que mucho más extenso a lo largo y a lo ancho

Nefario: Admira al fusionador, mi mejor invento hasta ahora.

Gru: (sorprendido) ¿Dijo fusionador?

Nefario: Así es Gru, gracias a este invento, haremos que aquellas armas olvidadas se unan y sean una sola con características únicas; lo he estado probando y hasta ahora puede fusiona armas a la vez, aún no sé si sus efectos son permanentes por lo que he observado las armas ya fusionadas cada hora para saber si siguen así.

Gru: ¿y en verdad puede fusionar cualquier clase de arma?

Nefario: Así es, déjame mostrarte un ejemplo.

Nefario le mostró a Gru un arma parecida al rayo congelador que siempre lleva consigo pero por dentro en vez de ser azul era de rojo intenso; apuntó el arma a un espacio amplio y disparó; el arma lanzaba fuego pero lo que tocaba se congelaba, luego presionó otro botón del arma y disparó de nuevo; ahora el arma lanzaba hielo pero éste era ardiente, paradójicamente.

Nefario: Fusioné una de tus armas congeladoras con un soplete y este fue el resultado, ¿qué te parece?

Gru: (sorprendido) Que es un genio, con esto me mantendré como el más grande villano de la historia.

Nefario: Por nada Gru, mientras un genio del mal como tú use mis inventos, me doy por complacido.

Gru: ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Nefario: Claro, aunque te aviso que a veces se pone caprichosa la máquina así que debes darle un buen golpe para que funcione; sólo mete las armas que quieres fusionar, aprietas este botón de adentro, sales de ella y esperas unos 10 segundos, se bajará una compuerta que encerrará lo que haya adentro y listo; se abrirá la compuerta y tus armas estarán fusionadas. Recuerda, máximo 3 armas.

Nefario y Gru se quedaron hablando sobre sugerencias de fusiones de muchas armas; mientras tanto, las niñas jugaban en su habitación, aunque Edith seguía molesta.

Edith: (refunfuñando) ¡Vaya! En verdad quería ir a ver ese invento.

Margo: No sigas quejándote Edith, papá tuvo sus buenos motivos para no llevarte

Edith: (molesta) Sí, gracias por recordármelo señorita aguafiestas

Agnes: ¿qué significa eso?

Edith: (burlándose) si lo buscas en el diccionario creo que verás una foto de Margo ahí, una persona que no sabe divertirse.

Margo: (molesta) No seas grosera Edith o te acuso con papá.

Edith se limitó a cruzar los brazos y lanzarle una mirada molesta a su hermana.

De pronto se oyó el timbre de la casa.

Margo: Ya llegó la pizza, Edith; cuida a Agnes mientras voy a pagar.

Agnes: Pero quiero ir al baño

Margo: Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo; (seria) Edith, quédate aquí y no intentes ir al laboratorio

Edith: (refunfuñando) Si, como sea.

En verdad iba a quedarse, no era tan tonta para arriesgarse a que la castigaran pero seguía enfadada por no haberse podido salir con la suya.

De pronto, Edith escuchó un timbre de celular que venía de la mochila de Margo (sí, ya tenía celular); vio que el identificador de llamadas decía "Alex" y contestó.

Edith: ¿Sí, bueno?

Alex: ¿Hola, eres tú Margo?

Edith: No, soy su hermana Edith, Margo está ocupada ahorita, ¿quién le llama?

Alex: Soy Alex, un compañero de la escuela, quería saber si podría confirmarme de vernos mañana a las 5 por el supermercado y salir a pasear o ir al cine.

Edith: ¿Cómo una cita?

Alex: Pues… sí, una cita

Edith: No te preocupes, yo se lo diré

Alex: Bueno… gracias

El chico colgó mientras que Edith sonrió por lo que acababa de descubrir; ¿así que Margo le ocultaba un gran secreto a papá? Pensó en lo que podía lograr ahora que tenía información importante que usar en contra de su hermana.

Edith: _Esto se pondrá bueno, _pensó.

Edith no devolvió el celular a la mochila sino que lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y se limitó a esperar a sus hermanas aunque no podía ocultar su malvada alegría con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; después de 10 minutos Margo y Agnes volvieron con la pizza, Margo vio la gran sonrisa y algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir un poco de miedo

Margo: ¿Por qué sonríes así?

Edith: (indiferente) Por nada, sólo… estoy muy feliz

Margo: ¿Ah, sí? Pues qué raro, hace 10 minutos no dejabas de quejarte.

Edith: (sonriendo) es que encontré un motivo para estar feliz.

Margo: ¿y cuál es?

Edith: Pues… un pajarito me dijo que mañana te verás con un tal Alex para tener una cita

Margo al escuchar esto se atragantó un poco con la pizza que estaba comiendo, después de toser un poco, habló

Margo: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Edith: Ya te lo dije, me lo dijo un pajarito… (Sacando el celular) llamado Alex

Margo al ver su celular en manos de Edith entendió todo, ahora sí que estaba en problemas

Margo: (nerviosa): Dame eso Edith, ahora

Edith: ¿Por qué? Déjame ser feliz un rato más; ¿conque ocultándole secretos a papá, eh Margo? Eso no está bien, sobre todo tú que eres la hermana mayor; ya me imagino cómo reaccionará papá cuando se entere de esto.

Margo entendía bien lo que decía su hermana, si Gru se enteraba de su secreto ella sería la castigada por la eternidad.

Margo: (ruborizándose) él no es mi novio, es sólo un compañero de clase

Edith: (burlona) ¿en serio, entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa? Dime, ¿ya se han besado?

Margo: (ruborizándose más) Eso no te incumbe

Edith: Disculpa pero esta vez yo tengo el control sobre ti; ¿Qué te parecería si corro por la casa gritando y cantando "Margo tiene novio, Margo tiene novio"?

Aunque Margo no quería admitirlo, Edith tenía razón, estaba a su merced.

Margo: (nerviosa) por favor Edith, dame el celular

Edith: Lo haré pero con una condición

Margo: Está bien, lo que quieras ¿cuál es?

Edith: Prometo que te devuelvo tu celular y que no le diré nada a papá, pero a cambio…quiero que me acompañes al laboratorio a ver el nuevo invento

Margo: ¿Qué? Ni pensarlo, no voy a arriesgarme a que me castiguen por tu culpa.

Edith: Bueno… entonces ve pensando en lo que le dirás a papá cuando se entere de "Alex"; además no estoy hablando de ir ahorita sino en la noche cuando todos duerman.

Margo pensó en las posibilidades que tenía y supo que no le quedaba de otra mas que complacer a Edith.

Margo: De acuerdo, tú ganas; iré contigo

Edith le mostró su dedo meñique y dijo

Edith: ¿Por el meñique?

Margo unió su meñique con la de ella

Margo: Está bien, por el meñique, ahora dame el celular

Edith: Te lo daré cuando ya estemos en el laboratorio.

Margo dudó de las palabras de Edith pero ella contestó

Edith: Te dije que te lo daría, pero no dije cuándo; quiero que en verdad me ayudes a ir.

Las siguientes horas fueron muy largas para Margo, no sólo porque se arriesgaba a ser castigada de por vida sino que traicionaba la confianza que su padre le tenía; cuando al fin llegó la medianoche y se levantaron para ir, Agnes les habló.

Agnes: Quiero ir con ustedes, no quiero quedarme sola, me da miedo

Edith: Estás muy joven para esto Agnes, mejor vuelve a dormir.

Entonces Agnes frunció el ceño, cruzó los brazos y dijo

Agnes: Pues si no voy los acusaré con papi

Margo y Edith la miraron sorprendidas, esa no era la Agnes de siempre

Edith: No lo harías

Agnes: (sarcástica) ¿quieres ponerme a prueba?

Viendo la determinación de su hermana, ellas aceptaron aunque seguían sorprendidas; bajaron las escaleras cuidadosamente y llegaron a la sala donde activaron el pasadizo, cuando bajaban al laboratorio Edith le dio el celular a Margo.

Edith: Toma, aquí está mi parte, ahora tú cumple.

Cuando entraron al laboratorio notaron que estaba muy frio, pero eso a Edith no le importó, estaba dispuesta a ver ese invento, no le fue difícil encontrarlo y reconocerlo; después de tantas veces de estar ahí ya conocía las distintas armas e invenciones que habían.

Edith: Ya lo encontré, está por aquí.

Las niñas se quedaron asombradas del invento pero Edith no estaba conforme con eso, quería saber lo que hacía.

Margo: Muy bien, ya viste el nuevo invento, ahora regresemos antes de que nos descubran

Edith: Espera, quiero ver qué hace

Margo: Ese no fue el trato Edith, dijiste que sólo querías verlo, cumple con tu parte.

Pero Edith no hizo caso y entró a la máquina

Margo: ¡Edith, sal de ahí! ¡Ya!

Margo entonces se desesperó y entró a la máquina dispuesta a sacarla a la fuerza, Agnes la siguió y también entró.

Margo: (nerviosa) ¡Sabía que no cumplirías con tu parte! ¡Esta fue una pésima idea!

Edith: Ya cálmate, no es para tanto

Margo: ¿Qué no es para tanto?, todo esto fue tu idea, si no tuviera miedo de que papá se entere de Alex te acusaría ahora mismo.

Margo y Edith siguieron discutiendo mientras Agnes dijo

Agnes: Oigan ¿para qué servirá ese botón?

Antes de que Margo lo evitara, Agnes ya lo había presionado pero no pasó nada.

Edith: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no funciona?

Margo: (nerviosa) No lo sé, pero mejor ya regresemos por favor

Edith entonces volvió a presionar como unas 10 veces más pero no sucedió nada.

Edith: (frustrada) no puedo creerlo, no funciona ¡Qué desilusión!

Entonces Edith le dio una fuerte patada a la máquina y vieron que una compuerta las había encerrado

Margo: (asustada) ¿Pero qué has hecho Edith?

Edith: (asustada) Nada, sólo le di una patada

Agnes: Quiero salir de aquí

Las niñas gritaron asustadas para que las sacaran pero no duraron mucho tiempo así, ya que una fuerte luz las rodeó y cayeron desmayadas.

**Fin del primer capítulo**

_Bueno… hasta ahora le dejo hasta aquí, les avisaré cuando continúe con la historia; manden reviews si quieren; gracias._


	2. Sustos y explicaciones

_Segundo episodio de Fusión y confusión al fin; espero les guste_.

**Fusión y confusión, capítulo II: Sustos y explicaciones**

Gru estaba en su habitación durmiendo tranquilamente, de repente algo interrumpió su paz; fue un grito, más bien fueron 3 gritos hechos al unísono que parecieron uno solo.

Gru se levantó de inmediato sabiendo de quiénes eran esos gritos, se dirigió al cuarto de sus hijas y al ver que no estaban ahí se sobresaltó más; bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de que todo fuese un mal sueño y ver a sus niñas viendo la televisión y dándole los buenos días como siempre.

Pero no fue así, ni un rastro de ellas; se dirigió ahora a la cocina pero nada; Gru ahora sí se sentía aterrado, por poco las había perdido una vez, no dejaría que eso volviese a pasar; sólo quedaba un lugar por vigilar, pero si las encontraba allí ellas estarían en problemas porque se supone que no deberían estar ahí sin su permiso, pero los castigos podrían esperar, ahora lo más importante era saber dónde están y si se encontraban bien.

Gru estaba a punto de activar el pasadizo al laboratorio cuando escuchó unos ligeros murmullos que venían del baño, esperando que no haya sido su imaginación guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente; ahora escuchó un ligero lloriqueo infantil.

Gru: (pensando) _Por favor que sean ellas_

Gru fue hacia la puerta en silencio para escuchar mejor, ahí estaba de nuevo, esta vez fue más claro el sonido de los murmullos y el lloriqueo.

Gru: ¡Niñas, ya sé que están ahí, salgan ya!

Pero Gru no obtuvo respuesta alguna

Gru: ¡Dije que salgan! Ya no finjan, les daré a la cuenta de 3 para salir y si no lo hacen las voy a castigar en serio.

Gru quiso entrar al baño pero la puerta tenía seguro

Gru: ¿Por qué se encerraron en el baño? (preocupado) ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Están heridas?

Gru igual no tuvo respuesta alguna, esto lo hizo molestar.

Gru: (serio) Ya les dije que no sigan fingiendo, sé que están ahí dentro. Abran la puerta por las buenas o derribo la puerta por las malas… Uno… Dos…

Pero poco antes de llegar a tres, Gru escuchó un clic del seguro; señal que las niñas lo quitaron.

Gru: Eso está mejor, voy a pasar ahora.

Edith: Espera papá, primero debemos decirte algo importante

Gru: (serio) Me lo dirán al entrar, voy a entrar igual

Margo: (nerviosa): No papá, sólo espera un poco… algo horrible nos pasó en la noche y tenemos miedo de que cuando nos veas te enloquezcas.

Gru: ¿De qué hablas Margo? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron anoche?

Margo: Primero promete que no vas a gritarnos al vernos, por favor

Gru: Lo siento niñas, pero igual debo entrar para saberlo todo.

Niñas: ¡NO PAPÁ!

Pero las niñas no impidieron que Gru abriese la puerta, cuando vio al fin lo que tenía enfrente se sintió tan sorprendido que se desmayó. Gru despertó en su habitación, pero esta vez estaba acompañado por el Dr. Nefario y algunos minions.

Gru: ¿Dr. Nefario? ¿Por qué está en mi cuarto?

Nefario: Gru, debemos hablar de algo muy serio e importante.

Entonces, como una avalancha, sus últimos recuerdos de hace unos instantes regresaron a su mente.

Gru: Lo siento doctor, sea lo que sea tendrá que esperar; primero debo saber cómo están mis niñas.

Nefario: De hecho, es sobre ellas que debemos hablar Gru, las niñas están en su habitación; después de que te desmayaste ellas me llamaron para llevarte a tu habitación; claro que al verlas yo también por poco me desmayo pero lograron decirme todo lo que les sucedió anoche. Ellas me pidieron que te lo dijera todo antes de que las vieras, por miedo a que volvieras a desmayarte o que incluso les gritaras o hasta golpearas.

Entonces Nefario le explicó con lujo de detalle todo lo que las niñas le habían dicho; el plan con amenaza de Edith, el secreto del "novio" de Margo, cómo Agnes se involucró en esto también y claro… de la consecuencia que obtuvieron al usar la máquina de fusión.

Gru apenas podía creer de todo lo que se enteraba, se sentía molesto por Edith, traicionado por Margo y sorprendido por Agnes, pero aun cuando sus hijas se merecían un castigo, lo importante ahora para él era saber si no estaban heridas.

Nefario: Como te dije ayer Gru, esa máquina la hice para fusionar armas, no sé qué consecuencias habrá si se usa en humanos; la buena noticia es que como la máquina no está del todo terminada, sus efectos puede que sean pasajeros, el problema es que no sé por cuánto tiempo. He vigilado las armas ya fusionadas y algunas llevan poco más de 24 horas, cuando se des-fusionen sabremos cuánto tiempo dura el efecto y así quizá también suceda con ellas, esperemos.

Gru: Gracias por decirme todo doctor, pero hubiese preferido que ellas me lo hubiesen dicho; ahora debo ir a verlas y saber que están bien.

Nefario: Sé que sonará extraño que te diga esto pero por el momento no las regañes, ya están sufriendo por las consecuencias; creo que después de esto no volverán a querer entrar al laboratorio, sobre todo Edith.

Gru: (levantándose): Cuando todo esto termine, y espero que sea así, voy a tener una seria y larga charla con ellas, ya lo verá. Bueno, muchas gracias doctor Nefario; por favor, siga vigilando esas armas y avíseme si sufren cualquier cambio

Nefario: Lo haré Gru, no te preocupes.

Gru se dirigió al cuarto de las niñas, pero esta vez no se limitó a tocar antes sino que abrió la puerta solamente; las niñas intuyeron que tarde o temprano vendrá su padre y se limitaron a taparse por completo con las sábanas de sus camas y con la cabeza baja para que no las viera.

Gru: Niñas, ya no sigan ocultándose; su tío Nefario ya me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber y aunque estoy molesto con ustedes, para mí siempre será más importante saber que están bien; ahora déjenme ver lo que les hizo la máquina.

Niñas: No queremos, te volverás a desmayar; estamos horribles.

Gru: ¡No digan eso!, además me desmayé porque no tenía idea de lo que les había pasado; ahora que sé todo no pasará lo mismo, lo prometo.

Las niñas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que al fin dijeron

Niñas: Está bien papá.

Entonces "las niñas" se quitaron todas las cobijas que las cubrían y se pusieron de pie.

Gru al fin pudo ver lo que les sucedió, enfrente suyo no estaban sus 3 hijas sino que estaba una sola niña; tenía la edad y estatura de Margo, el cabello era largo como el de ella pero era rubio como el de Edith.

Tenía la tez ligeramente blanca como Edith, los ojos de un café oscuro como los de Agnes; llevaba puesta las gafas y ropa de Margo, el gorro de Edith (algo chico para ella ahora) y sostenía al unicornio de peluche como Agnes

Gru al verlas se sintió aliviado que la máquina no hubiese hecho un monstruo a sus niñas, de hecho; pareciera que fusionó sus ADN perfectamente; al parecer se veían muy arrepentidas por sus hechos, por el momento el castigo sería pospuesto pero ahora ellas necesitaban algo de comprensión, por lo que Gru se acercó y abrazó a sus gatitas fusionadas.

Niñas: (llorando) Lo sentimos mucho papá

Gru: (consolador) Ya, ya niñas; no se ven tan horribles como piensan; de hecho, se ven muy bien. Yo siempre he querido que fuesen muy unidas entre ustedes pero creo que se les pasó la mano.

Las niñas se rieron un poco con esa broma.

Gru: La buena noticia es que no estarán así por siempre, la máquina no está terminada por lo que sus efectos son pasajeros, la mala noticia es que no sabemos con certeza por cuánto tiempo duran las fusiones; el Dr. Nefario está revisando cada hora las armas que ya había fusionado y por el momento hay unas que llevan más de un día así. En cuanto algunas se separen él nos llamará para saber el tiempo y esperemos que lo mismo suceda con ustedes.

Las niñas se sintieron muy aliviadas al saber esto, tenían mucho miedo de que no volviesen a ser las de antes y que no pudieran salir de su casa para siempre.

Gru: Bueno niñas, necesito que me acompañen a hacer unas compras, como no sabemos cuánto tiempo estarán así necesitarán ropa nueva, no siempre usarás las tuyas Margo, la gente podría sospechar algo. Y después de eso iremos a comprar la despensa.

Las chicas no pudieron creer lo que escuchaban, después de haberle desobedecido y darle un gran susto y motivos para castigarlas ¿él les pedía salir de compras?

La niña habló con la voz de Margo

Margo: Pero papá, ¿cómo después de todo lo que te hicimos nos pides algo así?

Gru: Porque aunque sí estoy molesto con ustedes, veo que en verdad se arrepienten de todo; pero sí les digo también esto, cuando vuelvan a la normalidad voy a tener una larga y seria plática con las tres; ¿está claro?

Las niñas sabían que se merecían ser castigadas, así que sólo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza. El paseo hacia la tienda departamental fue muy silencioso, nadie habló durante el trayecto; las niñas porque se sentían apenadas entre ellas y Gru porque sabía que necesitaban reflexionar las cosas.


	3. La verdad no peca

**Antes de seguir con el capítulo, he aquí unas aclaraciones:**

_**Texto en cursivas: **_**El personaje está pensando.**

**Gracias por su atención**

Fusión y confusión, capítulo III: La verdad no peca…

Habiendo llegado a la tienda departamental y después que Gru se abrió paso en el estacionamiento (una de las mayores ventajas de tener un auto como el suyo); Gru bajó del vehículo pero las niñas se quedaron dentro.

Gru: ¿Qué pasa niñas? Ya llegamos

Margo: Tenemos miedo papá, ¿qué dirá la gente cuando nos vean así?

Gru: No se preocupen por eso, una de las ventajas de ser yo es que las personas no se meten conmigo; y si ven que vienen a mi lado entonces menos pensarán en como lucen. Además, ya han visto antes que casi siempre huyen de mí.

Las niñas sabían que en eso su padre tenía razón, mientras estuvieran con él nadie se fijaría tanto en su apariencia.

Gru: Aparte ya les dije que no se ven nada mal, pueden pasar sin sospechas como una niña y nadie creerá lo que les pasó en verdad.

Por fin sus hijas salieron con confianza y se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa; casi de inmediato las hermanas comprobaron lo que su padre les dijo en un principio, muchas personas con sólo verlo pasar se quitaban de su camino y nadie les decía nada y mucho menos las miraban a ellas.

Gru se inclinó para susurrarles algo a sus hijas.

Gru: (susurrando) Bueno niñas, elijan su ropa, pero tampoco se tomen muchas libertades; recuerden que aún hay asuntos que tenemos que hablar.

Las niñas entendieron que seguían castigadas así que no dijeron nada, le dieron las gracias a Gru con un beso en la mejilla y empezaron a ver algunas prendas.

Gru las seguía a cualquier lado a donde iban, y conforme sus hijas les mostraban algunos conjuntos él las cuidaba; cuando al fin ellas terminaron de elegir su ropa, Gru pagó todo; para llegar a la puerta de salida pasaron por la sección de ropa para caballeros y Gru no se resistió ahora a probarse algo de ropa para él.

Gru dejó encargado lo ya comprado en la sección de paquetería y les dijo a sus hijas que ahora era su turno de elegir ropa nueva. Increíblemente Gru se dio sus gustos y eligió más ropa que las niñas, mientras que ellas lo esperaban afuera del probador, Margo por dentro se sorprendió al ver algo a lo lejos.

Margo: _No puede ser_

La voz de Edith salió de la niña:

Edith: ¡Qué raro! Te escuché dentro de mi mente

Agnes: Lo mismo iba a decir

Margo: Me pareció ver a Alex afuera de la tienda

Edith: _¿Qué? ¿No te atreverás a salir y dejar a papá, verdad? Recuerda que estamos castigadas._

Margo: Mira quién habla sobre no obedecer las reglas, recuerda que por tu culpa terminamos así

Edith no dijo nada unos segundos pero después añadió

Edith: _Bueno, y si es él ¿Qué le vas a decir? Te creerá una loca si le dices la verdad._

Margo: La verdad no lo creo; es una persona muy seria e inteligente, ambos hemos compartido el cuadro de honor muchas veces.

Edith: _Basta ya, me harás vomitar_.

Margo entonces se dispuso a salir de la tienda para saber si en verdad era él a quien vio, de repente se acordó de la cita que tendrían; lo mejor sería aparte de decirle la verdad, posponer la cita para otra ocasión cuando el efecto de la fusión estuviese terminada.

Edith: (Pensando_) ¿En verdad cometerás tal locura? Ahora eres tú quien nos meterá en más problemas_

Margo: Correré el riesgo

Las niñas salieron de la tienda y vieron que el chico estaba en un puesto de comida y en actitud de estar esperando a alguien.

Alex era un chico de la edad de Margo; igual que ella, él también tenía la apariencia de un joven estudioso, estaba bien vestido, arreglado con pulcritud, tenía el pelo negro y algo corto; también usaba lentes parecidos a los de Margo.

Margo: (pensando_) _Allá está, ¿no creen que es hermoso?

Agnes: (pensando) _Se parece un poco a ti Margo_

Edith: (Pensando) _¿Un poco? Parece una versión masculina de ti_

Las niñas se acercaban a donde estaba él pero antes de que Margo dijese algo para llamar su atención, el celular de Alex sonó.

Alex: ¿Si, bueno? ¿Eres tú, Margo?

Unos segundos después se puso un poco nervioso

Alex: ¡Vaya, eres tú! Te dije que ahorita no me llamaras, cielo

Margo, Edith, Agnes: (en su mente) ¿¡_CIELO!?_

Alex: Ya te lo dije antes, vine a tener una cita con esa chica Margo; todo sea para que me diga qué proyecto tiene planeado para la feria científica de la escuela; cuando lo sepa le robaré la idea y lo presentaré como mía para ganar fácilmente. Recuerda que el premio es en efectivo, cuando lo gane más lo que he ahorrado entonces sí podré comprarte lo que quieras cariño.

Margo no lo podía creer, el chico que hace poco defendía en verdad era un completo sinvergüenza; sintió que algo dentro de ella se había roto, después sintió como su hermana Edith se dirigía hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo enfrente de todos.

Margo: _DETENTE EDITH._

Edith: _¿Qué me detenga?, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que escuchamos?_

Agnes: _Yo te apoyo hermana, dale una golpiza_

Margo: _No digo que no se quedará sin castigo, pero tengo algo mejor en mente._

Margo entonces dentro de la mente les contó su plan a sus hermanas y ellas aceptaron que era mejor su idea; regresaron a donde estaba su padre, esperando que aún no hubiese salido del probador. Tocaron a la puerta.

Gru: ¿Sí, qué sucede?

Las niñas se sintieron aliviadas.

Agnes: Nada papi, es que creemos que ya te tardaste un poco ¿no crees?

Gru vio su reloj y vio que pasaban de las 5 p.m.

Gru: ¡Vaya, tienen razón! Todavía falta comprar la despensa, ya salgo.

Las niñas disimularon muy bien su pequeña escapada, Gru nunca se enteró de ello; cuando al fin salieron con toda la ropa comprada, los "4" pasaron cerca del puesto de comida donde aún Alex estaba esperando a Margo, ella sintió un nudo en la garganta al verlo y Edith apretó los puños.

Agnes: _No te preocupes Margo, no sabe lo que le espera._

Dejaron la ropa en el vehículo y fueron a comprar su despensa, cuando al fin terminaron y volvieron a casa Margo sintió ganas de desahogar su tristeza pero no quería que su padre la viese así, dijo que iría al baño para lavarse las manos para cenar.

Al entrar al baño tomó una de las toallas y ahogó su llanto en ella, secó sus lágrimas y lavó su rostro para que su padre no viera que tenía un poco rojos los ojos; en este momento las niñas pudieron ver que su padre tenía razón al decirles que no se veían como monstruos por haberse fusionado, en verdad se veían como si Gru hubiese adoptado otra niña más, nadie sospecharía lo que en verdad les había pasado.

Margo: ¡Cielos! Al verme así me doy una idea de cómo luciría siendo rubia

Edith: Y yo con el cabello tan largo como el tuyo

Agnes: Papi tiene razón; nos vemos muy bien después de todo.

Margo: Creo que al final de todo te debo una disculpa Edith

Edith: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

Margo: De no habernos pasado esto, hubiese caído en la trampa de ese Alex. Creo que te debo un favor hermana.

Edith: Bueno, no fue nada Margo.

Las niñas salieron del baño y vieron a Gru cocinando la cena, les informó que aún las armas no se habían separado por lo que todavía seguía la duda de cuánto tiempo duraba el efecto de la fusión. Gru tuvo que poner colchas en el suelo del cuarto para sus hijas puesto que no podía correr riesgos de que las niñas durmiesen en su estado en las camas-bombas que tenían.

Después de leerles su acostumbrado cuento y de desearles buenas noches, Gru se fue a su habitación.

Margo: _Sólo espero que el efecto termine antes de la feria científica; será el próximo viernes._

Las niñas se durmieron con la esperanza de que pronto, todo este asunto de la fusión se volviese una cosa del pasado

**Capítulo 4 en camino, gracias por leer mis historias. Un saludo.**


End file.
